5 Minutes
by karenandthebabes
Summary: Amy and Mel's friendship, and Mels' troubled childhood are the main themes here. I think its kind of quirky, but if I had any more tawdry quirks I could open up a tawdry quirk shop, isn't that right?


****Hey hey, so this is a story I quickly wrote about Mels and Amy and Rory as children on the day after the doctor leaves amy. There is also some quick fast-forwarding into River's story, and how she was regularly brainwashed by Madam Kovarian as a child. :)

**5 Minutes- Amy's Story**

The cold wind whipped around her face as the strange man's words echoed in her brain. "5 minutes, I promise." "People always say that." "Do I look like people?" His torn clothes and burning police box with a swimming pool inside. The crack in her wall, and Prisoner Zero. He said five minutes, but it had been almost half an hour now and Amelia Pond was losing hope. 'Maybe he just wanted to get rid of me..." she thought sadly to herself. It wouldn't exactly be a surprise. People never seemed to want Amelia around. Grown-ups, mostly. But kids often thought she was weird too. They'd ask where her mum was…and…she didn't know. She knew she didn't have parents, but why didn't she? Why didn't her aunt Sharon tell her anything? Why didn't she know?

She mulled these big questions over in her mind and eventually realized that two hours had passed since "The Doctor" had promised to take her with him. He wasn't coming. Like everyone in Amelia's life, he'd disappointed her. She lugged her suitcase back to her bedroom and stared at the wall. She could faintly hear the sounds of Prisoner Zero's guard, but they were fading, leaving her home, for now. Well, at least The Doctor had done one thing for her.

The next day dawned, and still no police box appeared. Amelia might have said he wasn't coming but in her heart he was only running late. She tried to tell aunt Sharon why there was food all over the kitchen when she got home but Sharon didn't really listen, too busy barking orders at her. Sometimes Amelia wished she had no one at all, if the only other option was her aunt. The Doctor didn't have any family, he'd told her so. Not even an aunt. Amelia was jealous.

All day she watched her window carefully, looking for that blue box, that raggedy man, and the wheeze of the machine. Did she dream it? Amelia knew she didn't. How else could she explain the broken, smashed old shed? She didn't want to be around when Aunt Sharon found out about that…

"Sharon, I'm going to Mels' house! Bye!"

Sharon just nodded her head. Mels was Amelia's best friend. And Rory, but he was a boy. Mels was the only person in the whole of grade two who was naughtier than Amelia. Constantly making trouble and talking back to teachers, she was off in the principal's office. She was always fantasizing about going away and Amelia knew she would believe in the Doctor too.

"MELS! MELS!"

"AMELIA WHAT IS IT COME INSIDE THERE'S CHOCOLATE CAKE!" Mels didn't take a breath, her pigtails bouncing as she dragged Amelia inside. Mels parents were never home, they were always working. Amelia wondered who had baked the chocolate cake.

"So what is it?"

"Well, you have to promise you won't laugh and say I'm lying or be mean or tell anyone except Rory."

"I promise."

"Triple promise?"

"Triple and quadruple marshmallow promise with a cherry on top. Okay, now tell me!"

"Okay, last night Aunt Sharon was out, and I was scared because the crack in my wall was whispering about Prisoner Zero again so I was praying to Santa when I heard this funny wheezing noise. So I looked outside and there was a big blue box which said police on it, crashed into the garden shed!"

Mels gasped. Her eyes looked fascinated and scared, and somehow knowing. She tried to cover it up with a smile. "Oh, okay. Is it still there? Was there anyone in it?" She almost pleaded.

Amelia ignored the first question, pushing the Doctor's five minutes out of her mind, because with every second, minute and hour that Amy lived through, the Doctor was later and later, and fainter and fainter. Was it a dream? 'No.' Amelia told herself. 'He was real and he's coming back.'

"Yes, there was a man, wearing ripped up clothes in the box, and in the box, there's a swimming pool and a library inside the swimming pool, and he was all wet from falling in! And it's a time machine! And then he walked into a tree and told me he was called the Doctor."

There was no doubt about it, the expression on Mels' face was hungry, fiery, passionate. And there was something else there. Amelia was sure it wasn't, but could it be hatred? Hatred lying in those deep eyes, anger and pain beyond that cheeky smile? No, it couldn't be. After all, this was Mels. She couldn't hate people, it just wasn't possible.

"Tell me. Tell me about the Doctor." She breathed, that angry fire still burning in her eyes.

"He told me he could fix the crack in my wall. But first he had to eat something, and he tried all the different foods, bread and butter and apples and yoghurt but finally he decided on-"

A screen, an image, flashed through Mels' brain. She'd seen it before. Watching, watching images of a red headed woman...and the most familiar man in the world. "Swear to me, swear to me on something that matters."

"Fish fingers and custard." She whispered.

Amelia's eyes widened. "How did you know?"

"Um…lucky guess. I met a man once who liked fish fingers and custard."

"Okay. Well, he ate all these fish fingers, he must have been starving. And then he opened the crack in my wall and there was this giant eye looking for Prisoner Zero, and he opened it really wide and then shut it again and it was gone, and I couldn't hear any more whispering. Then he said he had to go or the blue box time machine would disappear forever. I asked if I could go with him, but he said it was too dangerous. He said he'd come back in five minutes."

"Well, where is he now?" asked Mels excitedly.

"He didn't come. I waited all night…but he didn't come back for me. He forgot." Sadness started to make a home in Amelia's throat. She couldn't talk anymore.

"Oh." Mels face showed disappointment and sadness for her friend…but something more. That anger again resurfacing. But then she smiled.

"Oh well, Amy. I guess he's running late, that's all. It must be hard to be on time if you've got a time machine, so many times to go to!"

"I guess so…" This cheered Amy, but something had changed, telling someone about it. She felt upset, how could he just leave her? She felt resentful and yet, there was still hope there. She was never known again as Amelia, however. She'd grown up in this one hour, and now she was Amy. She'd waited a full night for this man. This magical, raggedy Doctor. Little did she know how many more nights she would wait for him.

Mels lay in her bed, trying to sleep, but failing, like always. She could never sleep but she didn't seem to need it. She'd rethink her day, and images from times she couldn't remember would flash through her brain. Like the fish fingers and custard moment. Who was the beautiful red headed woman? She saw her all the time on these screens. Mels couldn't remember meeting her, but she felt familiar, like someone you've known your whole life, or a friend you had when you were little. Mels loved her, she knew that, but nothing else. Conflicting emotions resurfaced all the time. There was hatred, programmed into her innocent mind, which sometimes flared, unannounced. Like today, when Amy mentioned the Raggedy Doctor. Mels knew the Raggedy Doctor, she knew she did, but not quite by that name. And was it even the same man? Amy seemed to love her Raggedy Doctor. He fixed the crack in her wall. They were all happy, cheerful things. Good things. Mels was meant to be happy. But that name, the Doctor, it filled her with anguish and pain and hatred. She hated the Doctor. She didn't know why, but she hated him. Occasionally Mels would have a strange night, where she seemed to sleep, or be unconscious and she'd have memories at her disposal. She wrote them in a little book, a blue book, but when she looked at these words later, they would be nonsensical. Like this diary entry:

_Melody Pond- I am Melody Pond. River Song. Madam Kovarian the Silence /_

_Spoilers he said. Fish fingers and custard I have to kill the doctor. Because he is bad, we need freedom. The people need freedom. Madam Kovarian my mother and father my doctor. / the silence the silence I can't remember. Nononono don't. stop I have to remember please remember in the morning please. /_

_Silence will fall._

Or this strange date and time:

_5:02 pm, Lake Silencio, Utah._

Sometimes these entries were quite pleasant and happy…

_I love my mother and father. They are so kind to ,me. They don't know I'm their daughter, they only know me. I'm their best friend. I love them. / The Silence._

But sometimes they were upsetting and scared.

_I'm scared of the suit I'm scared I don't want them to find me and the orphanage was so scary don't take me back there please let me stay here I like it here. Remember the orphanage? The astronaut suit and the spaceman that's going to eat me? Its coming back, they're going to find me. They'll find me and put me in the suit and I will kill the doctor because I hate him he's bad. I will have a gun and kill all the people that hurt me. Madam Kovarian is mean I hate her I will kill her one d / silence will fall._

Mels didn't know what these words meant, or what the Silence meant but she knew it couldn't be good. Whatever she wrote here, she had to meet the Doctor, she just had to. So years passed and Amy and Rory grew up with her. Amy stopped talking about the Raggedy Doctor, but her room was still filled with pictures of the magic time machine and the Raggedy Doctor. Rory was glad about this, because he secretly loved Amy, and it was a bit difficult to tell her this if she was still going on about her Raggedy Doctor. They were all older, and the Doctor was no longer the centre of their worlds. Well, that's what they pretended.

Mels knew the truth now. She knew that she was Melody Pond. She knew that on those nights when Madame Kovarian and the Silence came to her house they were implanting her with memories and feelings. She knew the Silence made her forget these things when she was a kid. She knew that Amy and Rory were her parents. And above all else, she knew she had to kill the Doctor.

Thanks, please rate and review. Sorry its a tad crappy, but meh.


End file.
